Legend of the Silver Feather
by writerfox
Summary: Christian William Hart lost everything he held dear at eight-years old. The only thing left is his friend and first Pokemon Arcanine, and a Silver Feather that has a secret that will change Christians life forever. RxR


**Prolouge**

Christian sat on a foldout chair near the front of the small fishing ship. The cool ocean breeze hitting his face as the bright sun glared at them from miles above.

_God this feel so great, years of suffering, planning and avoiding to spend money for 5 years for this . . . . . . Totally worth it._

The sun reflecting off the dark blue ocean giving off reflections like glass. Christian smiled as he closed his eye's. The sound of Wingulls squawking overhead .

"Chris, come over here".

Christian opened his eye's, and looked over to his father. His father a tall man built to the bone, and tan as the wooden deck itself, his dark brown hair long to the shoulders. Wearing a bandana on his forehead to avoid sunburn on his face. The same man smiling at him waving him down towards the wheel.

"Coming, hold up".

Christian strode up to his father at the wheel. Who pointed with his eyes toward behind Chris.

"Look at your dog"

Chris turned and saw his dog Growlie, the little red puppy was tangled in rope thinking rolling around in it is going to help. Not realizing it's having the opposite affect, getting him even more tangled then before.

Christian shook his head and smiled, _Aye dog you got to stop biting on everything_ _that you see._

He freed the small Growlithe, which turned and started wagging its puffy tail and yelped in delight. Then started licking Christian in thanks.

Chris turning his head backing fourth to avoid the worst of the assault "Ok boy, calm down".

He stood up wiping dog drool off his face with the shoulder strap of his black tank top "God his breath stinks". His father smiled "He had some of my tuna sandwich, I had leftover". Christian shook his head "you gotta start finishing your lunch dad your gonna get sick from malnutrition".

His father laughed "You think I got abs like this" *smacking his stomach "by eating food from the supermarket food, gotta have a fishermans diet".

Chris smirked "Yea what's that".

While flexing his arms "You eat what you catch, you should look into it my boy you starting to look a little on the chubby side" he smirked back.

Trying to avoid looking hurt, Chris turns to Growlie who has now started chasing his tail on the deck sliding every once in a while from the movement of the waves.

Chris stared out into the open sea, how the bright sun reflects off the ocean, watched how Seadras sped beside them near the bow "This is so beautiful".

"Yes my boy ,she is quite beautiful" Chris looked to his father, he thought for the first time in his short life Chris saw his fathers hard face soften.

His father sighed "Chris. . . .let me share something with you" he let the throttle go and the boat came to a slow and steady pace, then to a complete stop.

Gowlithe jerked up at the sudden loss of speed. Sniffing the salty sea air satisfied that everything was ok went back to chasing his tail.

His father sat down near the bow of the boat , the Seadras long since sped off "Christian what do you know of your mother?". Christian sat on the other side of the bow "What you have told me, she was kind and loved birds." Chris stood up walked around the mast " She was Bird keeper at the the Goldenrod Bird Reasearch Center, she researched the behavior and life cycle's of bird pokemon''. His father looked out to the now setting sun " She loved birds, would always be outside in the woods playing with the darn things" and smiled "The only thing more beautiful then the ocean was your mother". As he finished speaking, he stood up and took something out of his pocket, a small gold box no bigger then the palm of his hand " she would have wanted you to have this".

Christian took the small gold container and took off the lid what lay inside was a piece of silver jewelry, it was shaped like a feather. His father explained "It came from the legendary bird Lugia, the Silver Feather, . . .the only memento I have of your mother". Christian slowly took the feather from it's soft engraved velvet holding "Dad . . . Why ?. . . if this is your only thing to remember her by. . . why give it to me?".

His father took a swig from a round canister he had by his waist, his favorite whiskey "I'm getting old boy, I loved your mother, I enjoyed my time with her". He took another swig his cheeks starting to warm up " I would be selfish, if I kept on holding on to that feather when you never got to see her face, you deserve that more then me"

Chris said nothing he just stared at the setting sun give the ocean a brilliant orange color, that clashed with the blood red sky .

They both sat there in the eerie glow in till the moons lights shined the entire ocean.

When the crack of thunder broke the silence.

"A storm wasn't supposed to come till next week" Christians father quickly stood up and ran to the wheel "Chris release the sail, the storm is coming there's no way we can make it back to land in time, were gonna have to ride the wind through ". Christian pulled at the knot in the rope for the mast, but it didn't budge. "Chris hurry!" his father yelled, as the still and quiet ocean turned to mad trashing of waves as the water hit side of the boat . Chris tugged harder _C'mon damn it _

The sound of growling caused him to turn his head. Growlithe had grabbed some of the loose roped and started pulling too. "Ok together then" Growlithe nodded.

Chris turned and put his right leg on the mast for extra pressure " Ok on three! One! Two! THREE!" with a loud whoosh the sail was free. "Okay dad we got . . . . . " he didn't get to finish as a large ten foot wave jumped over the side of the boat and smacked them off there feet and they slide and hit the wall. They got off the floor soaked " growl" Growlithe soaked tried to stand straight just to slide around on the violent rocking of the boat.

Chris stood by holding the center mast "Dad! Dad!" the waves started trashing over the boat water slide down the stairs to the lower deck. Thunder crackled and burned through the air. Chris looked towards the steering wheel , it was unmanned " FATHER!!" His father appeared on his side "ARE! YOU OKAY" having to yell over loud thunder and trashing waves.

Chris nodded , he grabbed a near by roll of rope . Then shoved Christian into the mast and begin tying him to the pole "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Christian yelled as more thunder crackled.

With a heavy tug his father tied his arms down to the mast "YOU STAY PUT HERE!! CAN'T HAVE YOU THROWN OVER BOARD" he pulled on the ropes on last time to test the ropes strength, the rope dug into Christians skin. His father gave him one last smile "I GOT TO KEEP THE BOAT STRAIGHT

OR IT WILL FLIP OVER". He took a glance at Growlithe, "YOU KEEP AN EYE ON HIM OK" Growlithe nodded "Growl". So he turned and made his way to the wheel, Christian watched his father walk away from him "FATHER! FATHER! FATHER!" he tried to free himself the ropes just dug deeper into his skin tearing at his skin.

The water stopped thrashing wildly. For a second, Christian thought it was over but that gratifying thought was swallowed up, with the sound of a large roar, the sound of . . .

The sound of a tidal wave.

Growlithe had noticed it too, has he grabbed on to the rope with his jaws and held tight as the boat rose from the front. Chris closed his eyes, as the water that was beneath them was now over there head as the wave flipped them over.

The boat twirled in the air twice, maybe more he lost count when he smashed his head against the metal pole. Barely keeping conscious , the world seemed fuzzy, the lifeboat was released in the twirl and life jackets and equipment was thrown every where. The waves sounded far away , Christian was about to black out.

_Whoosh_

_Christian looked up to see a large silver bird, fly overhead the instant it did, waves died down the thunder stopped crackling and everything was still and Christian couldn't hang on any longer and passed out._

_The day of that storm that occurred my father had disappeared ._


End file.
